Hold On For Me v2
by Myzz Azatina
Summary: A cookie on how Draco doesn't accept Hermione's death. Re-written. I don't think its actually PG, could pass off for G.


Hold On For Me (Re-written)  
  
A/N: I rewrote this one but I'm gonna leave the old one on the site. You can pick which one you like best. Enjoy!  
  
Her pale form lay on our bed, her soft brown locks splayed out on her pillow. Her flawless skin was pale. Her look was distant. She looked like a porcelain doll, one that would break with the slightest touch  
  
I knew that she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Why? Why did she have to leave? I wanted her to stay with me, forever.  
  
She turned to me and smiled, trying not to show the pain that surged through her body with every move. Just smiling was taxing and I could feel the pain.  
  
"Don't be sad Draco. I'll leave happily, knowing that you'll always love me, right?"  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. I gulped hard and nodded. Her sweet voice echoed in my head.  
  
She held my hand, her fingers entwined in mine.  
  
"Don't cry, darling. This will be the end of my pain." She smiled at me, again. I stroked her cheek with my palm, waiting for the worst to come.  
  
"I love you Draco, always remember that, ok?" Her voice was soft yet clear. Her eyes closed and her hand slipped from my grip.  
  
I couldn't take it anymore. The tears I held back fell freely from my eyes.  
  
.2 days later.  
  
I sat by her dresser. I could still see her sitting on her chair, brushing her hair and singing her latest favourite song. I could still smell her perfume.  
  
I sighed, falling back onto our bed. I turned to her side; I could still see her form, curled up and sleeping peacefully. I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
.Draco's dream.  
  
Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around. A blinding white light shining from somewhere made it hard to see whom it was. The someone or something was quite short, reaching up only to me shoulder. He, she or it was wearing a white hooded robe.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked cautiously.  
  
The person smiled, I couldn't see but somehow, I could hear. He or she motioned for me to follow.  
  
As the person turned, a lock or long wavy brown hair peeked out of her hood. It looked so familiar.  
  
"Please, just tell me who you are." I pleaded.  
  
She sighed and said, "You really can't guess?"  
  
Her voice was familiar. I just didn't know whose it was.  
  
She mumbled something incoherent and took off her hood. I squinted trying to block the light from entering my eyes. Those large cinnamon brown eyes, the long wavy hair, her full lips. It was her. It was my Hermione.  
  
I reached out to hold her but she turned around and started walking. I chased after her.  
  
"Wait, Hermione. Wait for me, I want to come with you." I shouted after her.  
  
"Are you sure? You can't turn back, you know."  
  
I nodded and she walked towards me. I wrapped my arm around her slim waist and she led me to the strong white light.  
  
"Tell me, Draco, have you ever met Merlin?"  
  
.Next Day.(Harry's Pov)  
  
The front door was unlocked, so I let myself in. I had brought some food for Draco, he stopped eating since Hermione left us.  
  
He was so broken. Even though we still weren't great friends, I could empathize. Everyone was shocked that Hermione would go so soon.  
  
I knocked on his bedroom door, but he didn't answer. "Draco, I've brought something for you to eat!" I knocked again, louder this time. He still didn't answer.  
  
I decided to open the door. I took the key from the kitchen and unlocked the door. There, on the bed, was Draco. He was pale, and very cold.  
  
.Next Day.  
  
Draco's coffin was lowered. Only a few close friends and relatives stood around. Even though Draco had become good, he kept to himself. Everyone there was in shock. In only a few days, they lost 2 people, 2 people that were loved very much.  
  
Two translucent figures, stood close by. The man had his arm wrapped around the lady's waist.  
  
He kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"I love you, Hermione Malfoy."  
  
"I love you too Draco Malfoy, with all my heart."  
  
"Is it time for us to leave yet?"  
  
"I think it is. We'd better go."  
  
A/N: I think this one sucked less than the older one. Tell me what you think. R/R!  
Luff,  
Azatina 


End file.
